sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Crimson
Cure Crimson is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akabayashi Rubi. Crimson is the warrior of the red color whose partner is Scarlet, the guard of the red rainbow. She holds the power of fire while representing the element of passion. Physical Information Appearance As Cure Crismon, her hair changes into a lighter shade of red and grows longer. Her eyes also change into a lighter red. Her outfit has light scarlet puffy sleeves and a red pointed collar. She wears a dark red dress with a even darker belt under her chest. Her skirt has a second layer undernath that is dark red. Under the darker layer, there is a white frilly layer. She wears dark red arm warmers. Her boots are knee-length that have red folds at the top. Her Cold-Commune hangs on the right side of her belt. When transforming as little red riding hood into Cure Crimson, only her puffy sleeves change. They are colored just as the ones on her normal outfit but resemble little red riding hood's sleeves. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Crimson gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a red gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. General Information Etymology - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson Powers Cure Crimson holds the power of the red rainbow, which gives her the ability to use fire based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of passion and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Crimson introduces herself with "Die nie erlöschende Flamme der Leidenschaft! Cure Crimson!", which can be translated as "The never expiring flame of passion! Cure Crimson!". Weapons * - Cure Crimson's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Crimson’s primary “weapon” in Rainbow Star. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Red Burning' - Cure Crimson's first attack that has been first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 01. First she creates a ball made of fire. It has the size of a basketball. She holds it in her left hand. "Bring back the colors of passion!" she calles and raises her hand to throw the ball. "Pretty Cure! Red Burning!!" She throws the attack at the Katahowa and the monster is defeated. *'Red Strike' - Cure Crimson's second attack that is pretty similar to her previous attack and was first used in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 13. First, Crimson concentrates all of her passion in to her right hand. Then, the hand starts glowing and the shine resembles a little flame. Then, she rises the arm to the sky and shouts: "Divide! Vigorous hot cutting blade!" and shoots the flame at the enemy. While shooting it, she shouts: "Pretty Cure, Red Strike!" and the fire beam heads towards the enemy and purifies it. *'Crystal Fire' - Cure Crimson's third attack that she can use with her Rouge Crystal. First, Cure Crimson summons her Heaven Crystal. "Full power of dark red colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!" Then she raises her arms towards the enemy's direction, holding her right hand with her left. Both hands are closed. Then she opens them, draws a big circle and calls: "Pretty Cure! Crystal Fire!" Then her crystal starts glowing and burning. Then she once again stretches her arms towards the enemy and pushes the fire towards the enemy which gets defeated. *'Burning Red Star' - Cure Crimson's attack in'' Rainbow Star. First Cure Crimson appears before a red background with holding her left arm in front of her chest. With her right hand, she draws a orange pentagram while calling: "Pretty Cure". Then she punches the pentagram towards the enemy. The pentagram then appears under the enemies feet. Then she calls "Burning Red Star!" And the pentagram releases fire to the sky, burning and defeating the enemy. Group Attacks *'Warm Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of ''Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in Sky Pretty Cure. First Ruby activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a red light. Her hair gets changed and styled by a big flame. She stretches out her limbs and the red light turns into a whirl of flames. As the flames disappear, her clothes appear. First her dress and her arm protectors appear, then, Crimson lands on a red ground and her shoes are unveiled. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt, by a fiery, white colored button. Finally, Cure Crimson creates a flame from her palm and introduces herself with “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Cure Crimson!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Crimson is the power-up that Cure Crimson and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Precious Cure Crimson is Cure Crimson's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Cure Crimson!" - Ruby after transforming into Cure Crimson for the first time Trivia *Cure Crimson is the third Cure to control the power of fire. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, Crimson was followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and the Ruby Style from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Cure Crimson is the foruth Pretty Cure whose theme color is red. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Later, Crimson was followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Crimson is the second Pretty Cure to represent passion. The first was Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Crimson is the fifth Pretty Cure to have a color as her Cure name. The first were Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **Later, Crimson was followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ***Coincidentally, Cure Scarlet shares her name with Crimson's partner, Scarlet. **Crimson is also the thrid Pretty Cure whose name is based on an English name for a color, after Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Crimson is the third red Pretty Cure to have long hair. The first were Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **However, Crimson is the second red Cure who has long hair while also having red colored hair. *Cure Crimson is the fourth Pretty Cure to have sport-based attacks. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Sunny and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Cure Crimson is the first Pretty Cure to draf a pentagram during her attacks. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure